Young Love
by PorcelainDoll304
Summary: Oliver finds an old video that captures a little more of him and Miley than expected. Moliver, oneshot.


**I don't own anybody in here. I do not even own anybody out of here. Are you happy now?**

The three teens sat on the floor in a sort of lopsided triangle. Miley and Lilly had never been in Oliver's room before, and were a bit uncomfortable. Oliver acted as though it happened every day.

"So…" Lilly broke the silence. She sat leaning against Oliver's bed, fidgeting and playing with the white fur on her purse.

"So?" Oliver replied. He leaned against the dresser, a secretive grin on his face. Miley couldn't stop giggling. The awkwardness of the room made her restless. She leaned against the wall, braiding her hair into two braids.

"So…?" Miley added, and giggled again.

"Stop that, Miley!" Lilly said, and she dissolved into giggles as well.

"You guys!" Oliver exclaimed, and began to laugh along with them.

"Okay, okay…so what did you really bring us over here for?" Lilly asked, breathing heavily and holding her side.

"I have something to show you guys," Oliver said. He stood up and pushed a tape into a VCR on his desk. The three teens crawled over and watched it.

A small girl with blonde hair in pigtails tied with big white ribbons and a matching silk dress running across the lawn after a big black dog. A brown-haired child with her hair in braids climbing a tree in a pair of dirty overalls and a mint green t-shirt. A boy with messy black hair holding a squirt gun twice his size behind his back. The camera wobbled. "Oliver, don't squirt Lilly, she's wearing a new dress!" a female voice behind the camera shouted. The boy gave a devilish grin and aimed it at the brown-haired child, then turned and squirted toward the blonde-haired girl. He missed and threw the gun down. It squirted him and he began to throw a tantrum. The camera seemed to be set down and an older version of the blonde girl ran over, but stopped. The brown-haired child had left her tree and had come over to the boy. She hugged him and he gave her a teary smile. She picked up the water gun and aimed it at the blonde-haired girl, then turned it on the boy. He ran and she chased after him, squirting him.

"That was so cute!" Lilly exclaimed. Miley resumed her giggling.

"There's more," Oliver said. The girls quieted and watched.

Scene change. The three of them are in bathing suits. The brown-haired girl, dressed in a light purple one-piece, splashing in a kid's pool. The blonde girl climbs in carefully, as though not to get her pink ruffled one-piece wet. The boy runs over, dressed in a pair of green trunks, and jumps in, soaking both girls. "He got me wet! He did," the blonde-haired child said, pointing an accusing finger at the boy. "You're in a pool, Lilly, you're supposed to be wet," the woman behind the camera replied. The brown-haired girl was splashing the boy, and he jumped out of the pool. Both kids grabbed squirt guns from the deck and began squirting one another. "I regret buying those things for the kids," a man on the deck sipping a beer said. "Oliver and Miley do nothing but fight with them, and Lilly hasn't touched hers," the man took a big swig of the beer and walked inside. The blonde girl climbed out of the pool and stuck out her tongue. "Icky, wet!" she said, and ran inside.

"Is there more?" Lilly asked.

"Lots more. My favorite one is the second-to-end," Oliver replied. Miley was gazing at the screen hopefully.

"When is the end?" Lilly wanted to know.

"This one, then one more, then the one, then the end," Oliver replied. "Now watch,"

Scene change. The boy runs around in a green and white snowsuit, throwing snowballs at the girls. The blonde-haired girl, dressed in a pink snowsuit makes a snowman, but it keeps falling over. The brown-haired child, dressed in a powder blue snowsuit, attempts to climb up the tree, but the ice makes it slippery and she keeps falling off. Getting tired of that, the brunette girl picks up a big snowball and throws it at the boy. It hits him on the arm. He looks at his arm, puzzled, and then throws another at the blonde-haired girl. It misses, and the blonde-haired child doesn't notice it. Another snowball hits the boy. He throws one at the brown-haired girl, who returns fire. They run around throwing snowballs. One hits the camera, which turns off. Laughter in the background.

Scene change. A man is raking leaves into a pile. The brown-haired girl is climbing up a tree in a gray hooded zip-up sweatshirt and jeans. Her hair is in a ponytail. The blonde-haired girl, dressed in a pink Cinderella sweatshirt, sweatpants, and a pink helmet, is learning how to ride a skateboard with help from a woman who looks like an older version of her. She is learning fast. The boy, dressed in an unzipped sweatshirt and jeans, is swinging on the swings. The brown-haired girl jumps from the tree and runs off to join him. They playfully crash into one another. The blonde-haired child does an amazing flip and the other two children run over to join her. "Can I jump in the leaves now, Mommy?" the blonde-haired girl asked. "Yes, Lilly," the woman replies. The three children run over and jump into the leaves, holding hands. They throw leaves at one another and make 'leaf angels'. Another man brings out apple cider and cookies, and the kids abandon the leaves and run to the picnic table. All the adults smile as the kids share the cookies and juice.

"Is the next one the one?" Miley asked.

"Yep. It's really sweet, to me anyway," Oliver replied.

Scene change. The blonde-haired girl isn't in it, just the boy and the brunette girl. They're sitting on the ground playing with ants. The boy suddenly yelps. The girl glances at him. "What's wrong, Oliver?" the girl asks. He shows her a finger, obviously bitten by an ant. "Uh-oh," the girl says. She runs inside. The boy sits, sucking on his finger. She comes back with a band-aid, and wraps it around his finger. The boy smiles at her. "Thanks, Miley," he says. The girl shrugs. "It's what my mommy does," the girl replies. The boy grabs her forcibly by the shoulders and kisses her on the lips. "That's why my daddy does to my mommy," the boy said. The girl nodded and the two left the ants to go play on the slide. Unlike teenagers, the kids didn't talk about the kiss anymore. In fact, the boy threw the girl off the slide, who giggled and blocked off the bottom.

Miley blushed as Lilly giggled.

"I can't believe you did that!" Lilly exclaimed.

"Heh," Oliver laughed nervously.

"I can see why that's your favorite, Oliver," Lilly laughed. Miley and Oliver both blushed, and looked away from one another.

Scene change. A nighttime scene. All three kids sit on a porch swing in pajamas. The boy, dressed in Batman pajamas that are too short at the ankles and wrists, is in the center. The blonde-haired girl sits to his right, dressed in a pink silk Cinderella nightgown and matching slippers. She sleeps on his shoulder. The brown-haired girl sits on his right, dressed in the Spiderman version of the boy's, but hers are a bit too big, perhaps a hand-me-down from her older brother. She sleeps on the boy's shoulder. The boy sleeps with his head on the girl's head. The big black dog from the first clip sleeps at their feet. A man comes out, drapes a blue blanket over the kids, and leads the dog inside.

"Aw!" the girls both squeal as the tape ends.

"Yeah," Oliver said, taking the tape out.

"I still can't believe you kissed Miley," Lilly exclaimed.

"I was really young," Oliver blushed.

"I think it's really cute," Miley whispered in his ear.

"I did too," Oliver replied. The three of them walked downstairs.

"I liked the porch swing one best," Miley said.

"I liked the kiss," Oliver said.

"You guys really seemed to have some chemistry back then," Lilly said. The words rang in Oliver's head all night. As he turned out the light as he went to bed that night, he muttered, "Maybe we still do?"

**AN: Yep, that's it! I thought of it as I was going through some of my old tapes. I didn't mean to make Lilly wimpy back then, but I guess I accidentally did. Before you people all flame me telling me that Miley has only lived there for three years, her parents were house hunting there, and left Miley with Lilly and Oliver while they did. Then they stopped for a few years, then resumed when Miley and Jackson's mom died. They were four and five in the video, by the way. My personal favorite is the last scene. This is my first Hannah Montana fanfic, so please don't get mad if the characters are a bit OOC. **


End file.
